Mistletoe kisses on ice
by EdgyBoi
Summary: Sonic was utterly enamored with a crush on a certain ebony hedgehog. Every time Shadow came around Sonic became a such a lovestruck fool, stumbling over his feet or stuttering with his words, he practically melts into a blue puddle when Shadow gives him attention. Rouge decides to get the help of some friends to get those two hedgehogs under some mistletoe! Sonadow! Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Heart pounding in his chest, fluttery butterflies made his stomach twist and turn upside down, a stupid smile tugged at his lips with the a pink blush on his light peach muzzle. Sonic was utterly enamored with a crush on a certain ebony hedgehog. Every time Shadow came around Sonic became a such a lovestruck fool, stumbling over his feet or stuttering with his words, he practically melts into a blue puddle when Shadow gives him attention.

But alas, Sonic was inexperienced in a romantic relationship type of love, was this even love or was it a mere crush? The hedgehog would wonder to himself if Shadow could ever like him more than a friendly rival, lately he has found himself lost in his thoughts and daydreaming often about the hedgehog which would result in him becoming shamefaced red and awkward at where his mind often drifted to.

Though Sonic didn't ever realize that Shadow held more than platonic feelings for the cobalt blur, however he hid his much better than Sonic. Shadow kept his gaze cool and blank but it would always soften when Sonic smiled cheekily at him, Shadow had warmed up to Sonic and was more open friendly. But Shadow was clueless at the signs Sonic threw at him that he wished for something more, and Sonic couldn't understand how much more intimate Shadow was with him and what said intimacy actually meant.

His friends certainly noticed Sonic's crush, it was kinda hard not to. He was like a lovesick puppy, or rather hedgehog, for Shadow it was pathetically cute. Sonic could be seen commonly daydreaming or beginning to become a flustered mess in the presence of the brooding ultimate lifeform.

Rouge the bat, one of the few people Shadow has allowed to get close to, knew instantly of Sonic's crush on Shadow and she fully supported the cobalt blue hero and wished for Shadow to stop being so dense, but it wasn't fault he didn't get or understand relationships as easily as a more normal person would what with his past living (being created) on the Space Colony ARK. Though even Knuckles the echidna (Rouge's sweetheart boyfriend), could see something was up with Sonic, don't get her wrong she loved Knuckles with all of her heart but the echidna guardian was bad at seeing another's intentions or feelings due to him living isolated on Angel Island almost all his life. In the end, if Knuckles could pick up on it the bat treasure hunting thief knew she had to do something to help give Sonic a push of confidence that he seemed to be thoroughly lacking.

Rouge knew of Sonic's crush just like the others who suspected that Sonic might have feelings for the ebony ultimate lifeform. Except only Rouge knew that Shadow reciprocated those feelings too. It was just that both hedgehogs for clearly idiots at holding normal conversations instead of wise remarks and sarcasm. But this is okay. Except that she was getting sick of seeing how clearly in love these two were.

Which is why she began to conspire and take things into her own hands because those two orbited around each other (that and Rouge could only watch Sonic slip and fall on ice in front of his rival/crush so many times) (or listen to Shadow speaking passionately about Sonic all night long which interrupted her beauty sleep yes, but she was always ready to be there for a friend), every year on Christmas Eve she threw a party in which all of the friends were invited to. This would be a perfect opportunity to get these blue and ebony hedgehogs together. Though Rouge wished she could do this on her own, she knew she should at least warn the others of her plan and to not get in the way.

Which is how she ended up here in with an echidna, a kitsune, a bunny, two hedgehogs, a cat and a partridge in a pear tree~ all in her home she owns, on the top floor is her actual home, the first and main floor is really her club she opened up two years ago under the lovely name Club Rouge. Such a wonderful original name right. That's what the ivory bat thinks and everybody knows she's right.

"Okay so what's the surprise plan then?" Asked Amy, who clapped her hands together with bright blue eyes sparkling with cheery excitement. She twirled her fingers through a few strands of her short pixie cut bubblegum pink hair. "This is for your Christmas party right?"

"Yes ma'am." Rouge began, her plum purple lips tugged into a playful smile. "I have a plan involving two of our good friends." A groan followed after her statement and Rouge's teal eyes were fixated onto her boyfriend. "Something on your mind hon?"

"Don't think I don't know what this is about, you're trying to come up with a plan with that fantasy of yours." Knuckles smirked, arms crossed over his chest as he leans back in further into the couch cushions to get himself comfortable. "You wanna get Sonic and Shadow together and for some reason you need us here." Huh, the bat had to give him credit, Knuckles paid more attention than she thought.

"No way, you need to get realistic Knuckles. Rouge wouldn't bring us here just for that." Amy scoffed, rolling her eyes at the echidna before turning back around to look at Rouge who laughed lightly.

"I think that's exactly why we're here." Cream, a polite young bunny with her chao sat babbling quietly in her lap. "Yes miss Rouge?"

"That's right kiddo. I brought you here for your expertise. Also~ to make sure during the party that we get those two alone under some special mistletoe. I'm fairly certain this will be simple and be enough for those two soft dorks." Rouge looked each occupant in the eye. "I dare any of you (not you Cream you're a sweetheart) to try me. Those two are literally fools swooning in love."

"What gives. I thought we were planning your party. Not planning on... er- getting Sonic to- um- you _know-_ Shadow..." Tails meekly finished awkwardly, the eight year old may have been a whiz at equations, technology and many other things. But understanding adult relationships wasn't one of them, not by a long shot for many years. It's not that he doesn't accept Sonic for liking a guy like that, it's just that Tails could barely see anybody outside of a platonic relationship so he didn't understand it too well. Though the kitsune did throw himself into the internet and many different books on genders and sexualities because he loved and supported Sonic for who he is and he would do his dang best to get a hang of it. Knuckles reached over to ruffle Tails' sunshine yellow bangs to the kitsune's annoyance.

"Come on Tails, it's Rouge." Knuckles cast the bat a quick look after hearing her clear her throat, raise a brow and purse her lips. "Love you."

"I love you too dear, except I think tonight the couch will be your friend." Rouge hid her smile once the echidna started sputtering an apology, Cream giggled to herself and placed her hand to muffle the laughter. Amy looked put off at the idea of Sonic and Shadow only because she still held a torch for said blue hedgehog and Tails only rolled his eyes and laughed at his echidna friends reaction.

"Alright fine." Amy pouted, "I'll help."

"I will too miss Rouge." Cream piped up, her chao Cheese seemed to agree with a happy "Chao chao!"

"Well... I guess I'll help too since Cream and Cheese are." Tails added. Their eyes became fixated onto Knuckles who grumbled.

"Supposedly, how would we do this if I agree?" Knuckles asked, Rouge grinned like a Cheshire cat. Teal eyes lit up with mischievousness.

"Glad you asked Knuckie. For I came up with a grand master plan!" Rouge exclaimed, with one hand she pulled out from behind her was mistletoe, she dangled the leaves up in the air, she flew in front of Knuckles and placed the mistletoe above the bat and the echidna's heads before pecking Knuckles on the lips, stealing a kiss with a light laugh at how red his muzzle had turned. Cream giggled while Tails blanched. "Mistletoe!"

"How will that work? I guess Sonic would do the traditional mistletoe kisses but Shadow? No way will that stubborn hedgehog ever go for something fun like that." Amy pondered, Rouge rolled her eyes at Amy.

"That's what you think." The treasure hunting bat said with a mysterious voice. "Now!" She clapped her hands together. "I'll explain the plan."

"You do know guys." A male voice spoke.

"That we're here right?" A female finished. Nearly everybody but Rouge jumped up to see Blaze the cat and Silver the hedgehog on the other side of the room standing awkwardly.

"We knew you two were here the whole time." Rouge stated, Knuckles swiveled his head to look back from his girlfriend to the two from the future.

"We did? I didn't know you invited them too." Amy muttered.

"Of course. Everybody here is vital to this plan. It seems Blaze and Silver are just getting here a bit late."

"That would be Silver's fault." Blaze explained, her golden eyes met Silver's who looked very sheepish at the moment. "We went a little _too_ backwards in time."

"I just got excited and pushed too much energy into a chaos emerald." Silver said, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling.

"No matter. You're both here now so we can get started on the plan!"

"Oh boy..." Knuckles laughed fondly to himself. Rouge could get a little overwhelming but she always meant well. He just hoped she wouldn't take things too far and ruin Sonic and Shadow's good steady friendship.

. . .

Sonic the hedgehog took a nice breath of air, breathing in the coolness which left him shivering. Wrapped around him was a baggy blue hoodie that he promised Tails he would wear when he left the house. Today Sonic was going to hang out with Shadow just as he did almost everyday, and speaking of Shadow. "Heya Shads- woAH!" Sonic cried out when the ground seemed to shift underneath him. The ice stuck to the sidewalk having been Sonic's new recent enemy this winter season made another strike as the cobalt blue blur was about to slip and fall backwards. Eyes widening and his arms flailing as his feet couldn't find any balance. "Oof!" Escaped Sonic's lips when ebony arms wrapped around his waist tightly and he was pressed into Shadow's chest.

Shadow smiled, a rare smile he saved only for Sonic the hedgehog. "And this would make this what? The 23rd time you've slipped on the ice already?"

"Excuse you, it's the 25th actually." Sonic huffed playfully. "Thanks for the save, I'd probably be ten times more battered and bruised if you hadn't saved me." Sonic winced at the reminders of his bruises he got when Shadow wasn't around to stop his falls.

"It's only _December_ Faker, how are you going to survive this winter if you fall every time you take a step outdoors?" Shadow laughed lightly, his laughter was like pure music to Sonic's ears and he found himself grinning widely, emerald eyes filled with mischievousness and joy, and to finish it off was his little tail wagging almost like a dogs.

Behind several trees to cloak them were Silver, Knuckles and Blaze not more than a few yards away from Sonic's home. The trio had been given the task of observing the two hedgehogs (observing _not_ stalking!) and so they did.

"You know Rouge was right. It seems like Sonic does slip on the ice almost every time." Blaze acknowledged. "That's a little too much of a coincidence than it should be." Knuckles looked at the cat.

"What are you insinuating? Sonic is just a little clumsy that's all. You know how that blue pincushion is." Knuckles said, Blaze shrugged her shoulders. The violet cat was clad in a dark purple coat with a golden scarf that matched her eyes wrapped around her neck. Silver wore a dark grey and simple hoodie that fit his body just right, and Knuckle's wore a dark maroon jacket that Rouge made him wear.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Blaze here Knux, Sonic is very agile and balanced as can be...er- when he wants to be." Silver finished after memories of Sonic tripping on his own feet came up. Or Sonic falling on his face many times.

"Come on, you don't think he's purposely falling on ice." The echidna spoke with disbelief.

"Well~ Yeah. We do." Silver laughed loudly, quickly Blaze pressed her hand against the ivory hedgehog's mouth to silence him. She peeked behind the trees she saw Sonic and Shadow alert and no longer close together anymore. The cat watched when the two hedgehog's seemed to forget about Silver's sudden burst of laughter. Blaze could no longer hear what they were saying anymore, Sonic said something inaudible to Shadow and surprisingly he laughed. _'It's nice to see such a closed off guy like him get relaxed and happy.'_

"We're going to have to be more quiet." Blaze said pointedly, looking at Silver after removing her hand from his mouth much to Knuckles' amusement.

"Right. Right."

* * *

 **Hey! I wanted to make a Christmas winter sorta story for the holidays. I've been planning this one since the beginning of December and I'm ready to upload it. It's going to be about a two chapter story, maybe a third one if I get positive feedback.**

 **So what'd ya think? What's Rouge's full plan? Is Knuckles being a grumpy grinch? What is Cream, Tails, and Amy up to? Where do you think Shadow and Sonic are off to today? Leave your thoughts in the comments please and I'll be sure to update on Saturday Evening. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's emerald eyes flickered back between staring at Shadow with distress and looking unsure at the frozen lake hardly four feet away with ice skates on their feet. Sonic's ears pinned down on his head, "I don't know Shads. I can barely walk on ice, what makes you think I can _skate_?" Lightly, Shadow's tan lips curved up into a smile that made Sonic's heart flutter and his cheeks flame red as Knuckles fur.

"We'll skate together." Shadow explained, while holding out his hand for Sonic to hold on to. Nervously Sonic took the other's hand, warmth and joy overwhelming him but it was a good pleasant euphoria that left him feeling like he was floating on clouds instead of awkwardly walking with skates on.

"O-okay." Sonic said, becoming very flustered. Whenever he and Shadow hung out with each other, they sort of did a switch where one of them would plan their day together and the other would plan somethings on a different day. Things ranged from racing each other to watching movies together, going to concerts or stargazing, tag, exploring, to even just talking and chilling with each other. Sonic very much enjoyed doing all of these with Shadow, especially talking. The ebony hedgehog and he would somehow end up staying at the other's home lying on the couch and simply talk about their lives, the passions, dreams, and wishes they held. At the end of those nights they would usually end up falling asleep side by side on the couch, cuddling or laying sprawled out over each other.

Those were the times Sonic would forever love and remember. This crush, Sonic thought, had been growing stronger and he feared it wasn't a mere crush at all anymore. That he had developed romantic feelings for the ebony creation. However, despite his feelings Sonic tried to accept that he and Shadow wouldn't be like that. It made him sad yes, but at least he had gotten to know the softer intimate side to Shadow.

Hand in hand, Sonic shakily put his right foot on the ice first, looking back at Shadow, who gave Sonic a reassuring gaze. "I'm right here Faker." Squeezing Sonic's hand gently, Shadow gracefully stepped onto the ice which made Sonic hastily put out his other foot and Sonic ended up clinging to Shadow, throwing his arms around the ebony hedgehog, squeezing his eyes shut. Only to open them quickly when the two skated forward slowly. With Shadow elegantly taking the lead and Sonic shakily following.

"Still scared?" Shadow asked, despite practically hanging off of Shadow, Sonic let out a fast "Nope!" with a cheeky grin on his face. Oh how he loved the blue hedgehog to pieces!

A blush appeared on Shadow's muzzle from the occurring thought. Love? He didn't...love Sonic did he? No, Sonic is only a close friend, nothing more. Right?

. . .

 _Inside of a room was a library, not a normal library per say as this one was located high above the Earth on the Space Colony ARk, were two young teens reading many aged books. A girl with blonde hair, sweet blue eyes full of life in which radiated high innocent spirit like that of a flowing calm river had reread another romantic book. Though this didn't make her an airhead, she was an intelligent girl, an optimist and a dreamer._

 _"I wonder what it is like to be in love..." The girl sighed dreamily, in her hands a thick book, full of worn out pages, that she had shut and held close to her chest. Across from her sat a young hedgehog, nearly the same age as the girl, on a chair that was too tall for him, so his legs dangled above the cold metal floor._

 _"But what is the difference, Maria?" The ebony hedgehog asked, he tilted his head to look at the girl, confusion tangled in his voice, but curiosity a lit in his ruby red eyes like that of an innocent child._

 _"Love is a beautiful thing. To love somebody can range from a friend like you Shadow, or to family members like grandpa. Those are the more...platonic types of love." Maria explained. She stood up and placed the book down onto a nightstand with other books placed on it. "To love someone means you care for them, you hold a place for them in your heart."_

 _"To be_ in love _is different compared to loving somebody." Maria paused, placing the heavy book on her lap. "It's like finding a person who completes your heart instead."_

 _"...I know when grandpa gets your cure, you'll find someone you can fall in love with when we get to Earth." Shadow thoughtfully said. Maria smiled. Shadow having been the more realistic of the two often said many encouraging words with confidence to help keep her hopes of the future high in moments like these._


	3. Chapter 3

"Sonic...do you...do you wanna go on a date with me?" Shadow's eyes, with the unique intensity and color of flowing magma, were downcast as he hung his head low. Ears pinned down and a nervous tone in his voice as he said this. He fidgeted with his sleek, golden inhibitor rings without meaning to. Being nervous with the fluttering butterfly feeling in his chest is a foreign one for this ebony hedgehog. When it comes to Sonic, he made Shadow feel differently. Yet the ebony creation couldn't help but…like the strange feelings.

Their friendship had been a rocky start, but even so Sonic didn't mind one single bit at Shadow's often reserved and even frosty personality. The blue speed demon knew better though. In the beginning Shadow was curious with Sonic.

Sonic had only been an annoying hedgehog who seemed to have an agenda in bothering Shadow more than once every day until eventually a routine was set, and Shadow began to grow to enjoy Sonic's company. It had taken time for him to get adjusted to Sonic's constant presence, when he did, he found how much he and Sonic got along.

The pure affection Shadow felt for Sonic at first...scared him. Opening his heart up terrified Shadow more than anything. To do that meant he was opening himself up for not only love, he could also be open for heart break and be vulnerable to pain once again.

The thing is though…he's ready.

"..." Silence. Erm…almost.

"Aww, I doubt Blue would say no to that cute face!" The loving voice belonging to Rouge said to Shadow. The bat stood behind him leaning against the door frame with one hand on her hip and her other over her chest, half of her mouth pulled up into a half-tease and loving smile. Her lips painted in blue, the same exact shade as Sonic and her eye-shadow placed with years of experience that matched pools of ink. Snugly fitted around her perfectly is one of Rouge's more elegant black dresses she wore only for parties. A sheath dress ending near her knees with a high-low hem. To say she was looking amazing is an understatement.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Shadow said, he slightly turned his head to meet her eyes with a small amount of annoyance. "And not creeping into my room?" Rouge is _not_ creeping, she is above simple stalking!

"Oh~ So you can daydream about Blue some more? I see!" Rouge purred suggestively, and Shadow tried not to let the reddening of his tan muzzle be seen as he turned until Rouge couldn't see his face, but it had been inevitable when Rouge's smirk stretched farther. 'Huh, maybe Shadow won't need to be pushed as much as I thought. But it couldn't help, besides I still have my little plan that can't just go to waste!'

"I am _not_ daydreaming about him." Shadow said adamantly.

"Right, and I dislike lovely gems." Rouge said. Shadow's gaze caught onto the familiar emerald chaos emerald she had palmed in her hand, her nails tapping on the surface of the emerald. Shadow sighed, his shoulders drooping, and Rouge felt the tiniest bit bad. "Oh come on Shadow, I think this is sweet. And you know the party tonight will be a perfect opportunity to get with Blue."

"What do you care?"

Rouge frowned at that. Of _course_ she cared. "It's you! Of course I care Shadow! I care a whole lot, and I don't want you to mope over someone you _can_ have."

"Don't you mean _can't_." A pessimistic answer, Shadow is almost ready. He still needs that push, and Rouge is certainly more than able to help out her friend. Chaos knows he needs it.

Rouge huffed and turned around, a smile on her face, "Just get yourself ready for the party, you have a blue hedgehog to woo." _'More like I, since you're too nervous to go for your chance at happiness. You'll thank me someday Shadow for this plan.'_

* * *

 **Things don't go to plan when I'm writing, I'm sorry for those who waited so long for some boring chapters. I said I was going to upload this on Christmas Eve and then postponed it until Valentines day but never came back. I'm sorry for disappearing like that, but don't worry I'm still gonna continue the story, the chapters were really long for me so I split them up and there's only about two left to go. Love the reviews everybody, thank you so much for sticking with me even if I continue having long absences.**


End file.
